


Hope

by Mathildou



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathildou/pseuds/Mathildou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir does a training for over 2 months as a photographer. The only friend that he has there is Naevia. One morning he discovered a secret that may not be revealed. One day he met the most beatiful guy he ever saw. One time at the Arena bar  everything ended up well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Monday morning, Nasir woke up after hearing his alarm clock go off. He hated Monday mornings, so he was rather grumpy.  
He was still studying photography in college but was in training in a big model business for the next two months. He liked his training but the people who he worked for and with were not so nice to him. The only person whom he could talk to was the stylist, Naevia. They had the same age and she had been working there only for a year.  
While Nasir got ready for the day, he was wondering why his mum didn’t wake him up but that was not that bad at all. She would certainly be worried about anything and nothing.  
When he was ready, he went downstairs and into the kitchen. He totally didn’t expect what he saw. Nasir was totally shocked. He saw Castus making out with his mom. Nasir didn’t have the words to say anything nor had he the time to do so.  
‘Shit! I thought he went to Chadara’s party?!’ Castus said to the mom once Nasir was gone.  
‘Well, obviously he didn’t go!’ she snapped back at him.  
Nasir entered angrily in the building.  
‘Hey Nasir! How are you today? How was the party?’ Naevia came out of nothing so Nasir was a bit surprised.  
‘Hey… I didn’t go. I had a lot of work to do for my final exam’ Nasir answered and entered the big studio where his training teacher was waiting.  
‘Hey Nasir! Today, it will be your turn to take pictures and you’ll have a lot of work to do because we are expecting a tour bus full of models who are participating at a competition. You may finally take pictures so be nice with them!’ his training teacher said firmly.  
Yeay! Taking pics of women who don’t care about their lives! Nasir was quietly thinking.  
While he was waiting for the first model to be ready, he built up the studio. He was looking for the right light sources, took a sofbox* in front of the background and two light umbrellas to get a better background colour.  
Gannicus helped him with the different positions the models will have to take. Nasir checked one more time if the light was good and checked his camera for the white balance*, ISO*, the format will be on RAW,…*  
After that, the first model was ready to go.  
‘What’s your name?’ Nasir asked her.  
‘Sibyl!’ the first model responded.  
‘Ok, Sibyl, I will take pictures of you in different positions and clothes that Gannicus and Naevia will show you’  
‘Ok! Let’s do this!’ she almost screamed excited.  
‘Ok, a motivated girl! Cool!’  
She did it really good and was very photogenic. She was a beautiful woman, not like the rest of the models he had to work with and as he looked over to Gannicus, he was certainly not the only one to think that.  
After that one good model, he all got barbies and hated it. But it’s a part of the job! Once he had finished, a man entered the studio.  
‘Hey! Is it here for the pics?’  
Nasir turned and saw the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. He wanted to say something but no sound came out.  
‘Hey Agron! Yeah, it’s here but you’re very late!’ Sibyl said to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
‘Sorry, I didn’t hear my alarm go off, if you know what I mean?’ he winked back at Sibyl.  
‘Yeah, yeah…’ Sibyl answered giving him a shoulder pat.  
Nasir’s training teacher came to the man.  
‘Can I help you?’  
‘Yeah, I’m very sorry I’m late but I’m coming for the shoot’  
‘Ok! Don’t worry! You can go to the man over there, he will help you’  
‘Alright! Thanks!’ he answered and walked up to Nasir.  
‘Hey, black beauty!’  
Nasir didn’t expect that kind of introduction.  
‘Euh… Hey, my name is Nasir and I’m the photographer’  
‘Great!’ Agron said with a broad smile.  
‘I will… hm… take pictures of you in different positions and clothes…’ Nasir tried not to blush too much.  
‘I would even pose half-naked for you if you want me to!’  
The guy standing next to Agron laughed at his answer. ‘Even naked if you want to!’  
‘Not too far, bro!’ Agron laughed. ‘Sorry, that’s my brother and manager, Duro’  
Nasir nodded. ‘My colleague Gannicus will show you the different positions you will have to take’  
Once they had started and Nasir looked in the viewfinder, he noticed it was not a man he was taking a pic of but an angel. Nasir found him so handsome and couldn’t find other words to describe him.  
After the shoot, Nasir could finally clean the studio. Duro walked up to him.  
‘If you want, he’s single and I think he finds you rather attractive’ he said with a wink.  
‘Leave him alone, bro!’ Agron called to him laughing. Duro laughed and walked out of the studio.  
Agron came to Nasir and Nasir felt nervous and he began talking to his own again.  
Oh fuck, fuck… What do I have to do now?!  
‘Hey, thank you for the pics’ Agron said smiling at him and shaking his hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Nasir was just thinking he wanted more but didn’t move a bit. When Agron left the studio, Nasir looked in his hand and saw a paper. Agron had written his phone number on that piece of paper!  
Naevia came standing behind him. ‘Don’t tell me you’re hitting on that hunk! You only just met him’ she teased.  
Nasir shrugged. ‘Yeah, well, he’s really handsome, sexy, hot,… Should I call him now?’  
‘No, wait until tonight’ she winked at him.  
‘Ok, I’m going home. See you tomorrow?’  
‘Ok, have a great night. You deserve it!’ Naevia said.  
‘Thanks’ Nasir answered giving her a kiss on her forehead.  
Nasir didn’t want to go home, not after that morning. He hoped his mother wasn’t home and Castus neither. Once he closed the front door, he went in the kitchen and saw a post-it on the fridge.  
Hey honey, your father and I are out with friends we met in Rome. I made your favourite dish (it’s in the fridge). We put some money on the dinner table if you want to go out. Have fun! Love you, mom xoxo  
Nasir sighed. Did she really think all that happened that morning would be forgotten with making his favourite dish? He took the bottle of coke and a bag of chips (crisps) and went to the living room to switch the TV on. When he was just sitting comfortably, he got a message from Castus.  
Hey, sorry for this morning buddy. Can you please come to The Arena tonight? I have to explain this…  
Nasir wanted to ignore the message but in the end, he went to The Arena. He saw Castus serving two ladies who were about the same age as his mom and apparently, he was seducing them too! Nasir sighed in frustration. He wanted to leave the bar but someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned back. ‘Didn’t you get enough with my mom?!’ but the person in front of him wasn’t Castus but Agron. Nasir could die of shame now…  
‘Your mom? Sorry hun, I’m not interested in moms! Give me some nice guys like you!’ Agron winked at him.  
‘Sorry, I thought you were someone else…’ Nasir answered still red with shame. Thank god this place was pretty dark.  
‘It’s ok! Come! I want you to meet my friends’  
Then, they both went to Agron’s table that consisted mostly out of women friends around it than men. Was he a player? No he wasn’t like that or was he? Nasir thought.  
After presenting all his friends, Agron said to them. ‘Sorry, my dear friends, but I would like to spend a moment with my new buddy so if you could leave us please?’  
‘I know what you mean’ Sibyl smiled with a wink.  
Once all the friends were gone, Nasir became more and more nervous.  
‘What do you want to drink?’  
‘Euhm… A beer, please’ Nasir tried to smile but was too shy. He found Agron so sexy with his shirt and suit jacket.  
‘Waiter! A beer and a whiskey!’  
Castus came to their table and Nasir rolled his eyes.  
‘Here you are! Nasir, can we talk for a moment please?’  
‘Sorry, I’m busy as you can see’ Nasir answered sharply.  
‘Look, we have to talk! Let me explain this!’ Castus almost begged which made Agron chuckle.  
‘You are busy and I am too! We will talk later!’ Nasir snapped back at him.  
‘Fine…’ Castus gave Agron a dirty look and Agron answered back with a ‘Do I have something that belongs to you?’-look.  
‘What is that dude’s problem?’ Agron asked still chuckling.  
‘He was my best friend before he had sex with my mom…’  
Agron looked surprised. ‘Wow, he had sex with your mom? That’s insane! Unless your mom is a milf?’ he laughed.  
Nasir gave him a ‘Seriously?’-look.  
Agron stroked Nasir’s arm which made him shiver a bit.  
‘I was just joking, relax! No, seriously, if that guy ever bothers you, you have my number and I’m standing there in a minute!’  
Nasir gave him a little smile. ‘Thank you, you are so nice!’  
Agron smiled. ‘Thanks. I think you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met’  
Nasir began to blush.  
‘So, say something about you!’ Agron said suddenly.  
‘Me? Ok… I’m in my last year of college now and I’m on training for two months. I still live with my parents and I had a brother but he died in a car crash…’  
‘I’m sorry… I didn’t want to make you sad…’ Agron stroked Nasir’s cheek as an apology.  
Nasir shivered by that touch. ‘It’s ok… It’s been several years ago. Let’s talk about you now!’  
‘Well, I work in my father’s garage’  
‘And how did you ever get the idea of doing this competition?’  
‘Well, in fact, it’s my brother’s idea. He was the first to know I’m gay because ‘I’m taking care of my body’ as if that’s a reason!’ he laughed. ‘And, to be honest, I always dreamt as a child to ever become a model but my father was against it’  
‘He doesn’t know you’re gay?’  
‘I think he has a clue now’ Agron chuckled. ‘And your parents?’  
‘They are never at home so they don’t know much about my life’  
For the rest of the evening, they were drinking, laughing and talking about similarities and dissimilarities. At the end, they both looked each other in the eyes.  
‘You’re so beautiful Nasir’ Agron put a piece of Nasir’s hair behind his ear and stroked his cheek. Nasir wondered what he was going to do. He was getting a bit more nervous than before. He had those beautiful green eyes and Nasir still wondered if he should kiss Agron. Come on, become a man and do the first step for once! Agron put a finger under Nasir’s chin and brought his face closer to him. He gave him a small kiss on his lips before he retreated a bit. Nasir didn’t want to let this moment go for a bit and put his hands on Agron’s neck kissing him roughly but sweetly. The touching of their tongues meeting one another felt so good. Nasir felt it in his stomach, this could become more than just a flirt! Agron even pulled Nasir’s head closer to him!  
‘Hm, the bill (check)!’ They heard Castus say behind them.  
Fucking Castus… Why did he always have to intervene?  
Agron stood up. ‘Thanks. Here you are and you can keep the rest!’ he took Nasir’s hand and went to his car. Castus shook his head.  
Nasir couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw that car.  
‘No way! Is that your car?!’ he exclaimed surprised.  
‘Yep! So, either you stay here or come with me and have a great night!’ Agron winked at him.  
Nasir didn’t even have to think and entered the car. They did a trip through the whole city, Nasir occasionally showing his favourite places, both of them laughing. They even stopped at an ice cream tent, who could ever have thought that?  
Much later, Agron drove them to a hotel that really looked expensive. Nasir was amazed by this beautiful building. He never went to a hotel because he had never had the chance to go on a vacation with his parents.  
Agron opened the door for him. ‘Come in my prince!’ Nasir laughed at that and entered.  
The inside of the building was beautifully decorated with old paintings. When Nasir looked up at the ceiling, he saw the painting of the history of Adam and Eve.  
Agron came back with the keys to their room and they both entered into the elevator. After the doors were closed, Agron pushed Nasir against the wall. He kissed him passionately, it felt so good and Nasir’s cock began to enjoy it too. Agron wandered his hand under Nasir’s shirt. Nasir felt that cold hand upon his warm body which was ready to have great sex. He felt Agron’s excited breath in his neck.  
Once they had arrived on their floor, they precipitated to their room. Agron opened the door, kissed Nasir, took off his jacket and Nasir’s shirt. He then pushed Nasir on the bed and lay down on him, kissing him in his neck and continued further down. He kissed on Nasir’s stomach which excited Nasir more and more. ‘Oh fuck me!’ Nasir breathed.  
Agron slowly unbuckled Nasir’s belt to tease him but in fact, he was really excited too at that moment. Nasir breathed faster and faster. Agron took off his pants. Nasir turned him and went lying on him. He gave little bites in his neck and on his chest. ‘Nasir, you have to fuck me! I’m ready hun!’  
Nasir went down to release his cock from ‘his prison’ and took off his boxers too.  
‘Did you think about the lube and the condoms?’  
Agron began to laugh. ‘Well, yeah! It’s my room for the competition!’  
Nasir felt stupid at that moment. How could he have known that? Suddenly, he felt not so confident anymore about doing this. Agron saw that. ‘Oh come here you!’ he said and he gave him little kisses.  
He lay on top of him, put the condom on and was ready to have a hot night. Nasir screamed all his pleasures in unison with Agron.  
After that, they were both calming their breaths and Nasir gave Agron a kiss on the lips and on his chest before he lay his head on it. Agron stroked Nasir’s hair and gave him a kiss on his head.  
‘I liked it very much’ Nasir said calmly. He pushed himself up on one elbow and looked straight in Agron’s eyes. ‘In fact, I really liked the day and this all. You make me happy and tonight you listened to me closely and interested without interrupting me and that’s something no one else did. I got the chance to say what truly bothered me without you criticizing it…’  
Agron pushed himself up like Nasir. ‘Look, I really liked the whole day and I’m glad I’ve met you. Don’t feel bad about telling the truth sometimes and I really appreciate that you trust me that much. In fact, I really like you. You were the one making my day so good!’  
Nasir smiled and gave him a kiss. ‘Thanks… I like you too’  
Agron smiled at this and gave him a kiss too before they both lay back into each other’s arms again.  
‘To be honest, I think I’m falling in love…’ Nasir whispered sleepy. The only thing he remembered before falling asleep was the rumbling of Agron’s laugh in his chest and the feeling of his hand stroking his hair.  
The next morning, Nasir woke up in a very good mood. He looked next to him but Agron was gone… There was just a post-it note left on the pillow.  
Thanks for that awesome one night stand.  
Nasir felt anger and disappointment boiling in him.  
‘ASSHOLE!!!’ he cried and shout smashing everything lying around him.  
Epilogue:  
Nasir succeeded in college and in his training. He had organised a party with his friends and Naevia at The Arena were his heart broke again in a thousand pieces. He saw Agron kissing another guy. Nasir, furious, walked up to them.  
‘Look, if you’re really looking for someone, don’t take him except if you’re looking for a one night stand. Just remember this, he’s not trustworthy’  
He went back to his table, Naevia looking concerned.  
‘Are you ok?’  
‘Better now! Are we going to another bar?’  
‘Yeah sure!’  
Two years had passed now and Nasir was working in the same company as he did his training. He loved it there and would never be able to leave it behind. He looked at his work to do and smiled. The first shoot was one with a little child and that child, he knew it very well.  
The door opened and the man entered.  
‘Here we are!’ he said.  
Nasir smiled at them and took the child into his arms giving a kiss to the man.  
‘Hello beauties…’

*Vocabulary:  
Softbox:  
Photo accessory, create a soft, diffused light that avoids forming dark shadows on the face.  
Umbrella:  
Iconic accessory portrait studio, are most often used to soften the ligh.  
ISO:  
ISO measures the sensitivity of the image sensor.  
White Balance:  
Color temperature of the source.  
Format RAW:  
Raw files are named so because they are not yet processed and therefore are not ready to be printed or edited with a bitmap graphics editor.  
Notes:  
Hey, hope you like it! It's my first fanfic I wrote alone. I'm not so good in imagination but I did my best. It was a pleasure to write this fanfic because it was about photography. And like I'm studying photography, I could put already learned. I hope it wasn't to difficult.


End file.
